The Power To Change
by mabbeHUNYsun
Summary: ON HOLD TILL SUMMER BREAK.
1. Chapter 1

hihihi!!! first story coming at ya! this is officially my first fanfiction EVAH so, please be patient, this baby might take more time for me to finish than some of my other projects... please enjoy! the first chappy is a bit on the boring side, but it introduces Sasuke soooooo it's necessary :P Naruto will appear in about one to two chapters...THIS BE A YAOI!!! DONT LIKE? DONT READ!!! sasunaru

btw, my grammar SUCKS major bigtime, so just try and read it as best you can mkay?

Takes place in the 1600's, but I will most likely get some stuff wrong, bare with me.

The Power To Change

By mabbeHUNYsun

Naruto and it's characters belong to Kishimoto, I in NO WAY own Naruto, this is purely fanmade

**Prologue**

" Within the child, lies the demon fox," the woman croaked as her pale, lavender eyes shone in the fire's dying light, " a power so deadly, if it falls in the wrong hands, we will all be destroyed." The young woman slowly turned her head towards the dark haired boy seated next to her. " Search for the one with hair of the sun and eyes of the ocean," her frightening gaze bore into the boy and she said, in a barely audible whisper, "he will become the most important to you. He is the one with the power to change."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**chapter one**

**(flashback)**

"Morning Uchiha-sama!" The heavy set woman behind the counter screeched, "shall I tell my daughter that you've arrived? She will most definitely want to see you.." the large woman cooed as she squashed her broom to her large chest.

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear at the mention of the woman alerting Ino to his presence. He fumbled his hot beverage and nearly spilled the scalding tea onto his lap.

" Ina..that's alright, I'll see her later at the shop I'm sure." Sasuke winced at the thought and mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, "She's ALWAYS there.."

" Hai, i'm sure she'll be there Uchiha-sama...would you like some more tea?" The woman asked, smiling fondly at the handsome boy in front of her. He shook his head and swept his eyes over the tiny tea shop. His future marriage to Ino would greatly improve the Yamanaka's status in the village. His ebony eyes lingered on the beautiful flower arrangements on the table beside him. Tsubaki and Yuki Yanagi, two of his favorite flowers. Yes..Ino would make an excellent wife... But...

Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it, but something was wrong. He knew that in order to keep his family running properly and to insure the future of the family shop, he had to marry and produce offspring. His elder brother, Itachi, had married a sweet village girl and HE seemed happy enough.

"But..I'm only fourteen," Sasuke thought sadly, " I'm supposed to do so much more with my life. He stared at his reflection in the remaining tea at the bottom of his cup, and lifted it to his trembling lips. Taking the last sip, he gently placed his china cup on the counter and said his goodbyes. He slipped his tatami sandals on in the entrance way, and adjusted his yukata before saying his thanks to the heavy, pouting woman. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" he called as he headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Uchiha was sixteen years old, and almost a man. He was dreading the day he turned eighteen. He would be married to Ino, and Sasuke couldn't help but wish that that day would never come. Not that she was unbearable or ugly or smelled bad; Sasuke just couldn't see himself married to that girl.

Sasuke was handsome. He had been told so by many people, many times. With his porcelain white skin and jet black hair and eyes, he was considered one hell of a catch, and unfortunately, completely taken. He had been engaged to Ino Yamanaka since they were both five, and their parents had settled on an agreement. Ino would marry into wealth and prosperity and in return, the Uchiha's could learn where the Yamanaka's got their famous tea. Sasuke's future was bartered for tea. It made him angry at times, but all of his other friends had arranged marriages. He was no different... but... sometimes, he felt he was. He felt trapped in this tiny village with it's gossiping women and drunken men. Sasuke wanted to be on his own, away from village life and it's noise and smells. He wondered what rain felt like.

soooo? was it okay? i may or may not continue, depending on people's reactions..

sidenote: sasuke wonders what rain feels like because he was a sheltered child who was most likely never allowed to hop in puddles ): poor little chap..

tata for now!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By mabbeHUNYsun**

**Naruto and it's characters belong to Kishimoto, I in NO way own Naruto. This i fanmade**

hi again! two updates today XD i'm on a roll! well, I hope you still enjoy this story, and if you have any tips for me, they're always appreciated :) ENJOY!

________________________________________________________________

Sasuke sighed and went about the troublesome task of collecting his thoughts. His mind was a swirling jumble of theories and notions that just wouldn't be of any use to him in the future. So, he would wipe his mind clean and pretend that everything was normal and that he had no greater dream then running the family business. So many lies made to himself and others, it sometimes made his heart ache and scream for something more.

"Sasuuukkkee!" his mother called, disrupting his thoughts. "Sasuke shook his head lightly and plastered on a fake, polite smile.

" Hai Okasama." he replied as he careful raised himself off the ground. He was tall at five foot seven, and quite slender. He wasn't required to lift a finger, so he didn't have very many muscles, but he had proud broad shoulders from good breeding. He wore a simple, yet elegant dark blue yukata that bore the family crest on it's back, a red and white fan. Sasuke looked regal in anything he wore, it was in his blood to look good, yet he always seemed to be uncomfortable.

"Sasuke-kun, your father and brother are waiting for you in the tea room. They have things to discuss." The beautiful woman said softly. Sasuke's mother had been the beauty of the village, and the pride of her family until her arranged marriage hid her behind the walls of the vast Uchiha estate. She still had the soft face and gentleness Sasuke remembered from childhood, but ever so slowly, her sparkling black eyes were becoming duller and duller. It saddened the raven to see her become a little more distant everyday, but he had to accept the fact that life wasn't always fair, and that the world he dreamed of was nothing more than make believe. He pushed the depressing thoughts deep into his mind and smoothed his hair. It naturally spiked up in the back and came down into two feathery side bangs. He smiled fondly at his mother and fixed his posture as a servant knelt beside him and pushed aside the paper screen.

Sasuke shook for a second before gaining his composer and he strode into the room.

" Otosama, Onii-sama." He bowed curtiously to the two men seated at the table in front of him. They nodded their heads and Sasuke seated himself as a servant prepared his tea.

" Sasuke, you are aware of your arranged proposal to Ms. Yamanaka, am I right?" His father asked in a bored tone as he blew on his hot tea.

Sasuke nearly choked on his beverage, but composed himself and nodded.

"Hai Otosama, I remember." the raven said as he carefully placed his cup on the table. Just as his father was about to speak again, his elder brother, Itachi, piped up.

"Aaa, Sasuke-kun, look here! The boys have grown well. Daichi has sprouted such long legs." Itachi exclaimed as he tossed a small, expertly drawn portrait of the two children at Sasuke. The boy smiled. He thought very well of his two, rambunctious nephews.

"Ahem," his father interrupted, causing Sasuke to drop the picture and Itachi to suppress a frown. " Sasuke, we have moved the wedding to May of your seventeenth birthday," he drawled, taking a sip of his tea. "We believe this union will be very valuable to us." Sasuke's mouth fell open, and stayed that way for several seconds before he snapped it closed. Itachi was glaring at his father, who simply closed his eyes and sipped his tea.

"Otosama, surely there is no need for Sasuke to marry so early. I have a family of my own now, I am quite capable of running the family business-" Itachi stated before being cut off.

" Itachi, this marriage is for reasons beyond the running of the business, do not question my decisions! " he exclaimed as he thrust the delicate china cup onto the table. A frightened servant refilled it and scurried off to a corner. Itachi's eyes bore into the table as Sasuke's mind whirrled. Marriage? In eleven months? Impossible! He thought he had..more..time. Sasuke stood up quickly and gave a curt bow. He waited as the servant pushed the paper screen door open, feeling his brother's saddened eyes on his back. As the screen closed behind him, Sasuke heard Itachi speak.

"So young..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke waited till he got to his room before tearing off his mask. It was becoming to difficult to keep smiling, to pretend that his heart wasn't breaking. There had to be more to life than marriage, business and death. Adventure, laughter and magic, did such things exist? The raven had doubted before, but now he knew for sure. Life held no magic. It was simply a rest stop before death. Sasuke fell asleep crying into his pillow as his mother held her chest and cried along with him across the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" aha-aha-aha," the girl panted as she ran through the forest, her feet gliding gracefully over fallen trees and stumps. She would reach the village before the rise of the seventh day's sun; she had been told so by the woman and the woman was never wrong. The darkness didn't slow the frantic girl down in the least as she dodged trees and branches, her eyes glowing a fluorescent green. The gates of the city were up ahead, she could see them clearly and she smiled to herself.

"Uchiha...."

Sasuke ran a comb through his hair and put on a light blue yukata decorated with tiny, red stripes. The back bore the Uchiha symbol, and it made Sasuke remember the nights events. He was to marry a girl he didn't really love and spend the rest of his life as a sacrifice to help a foolish business. He slammed down the comb and walked briskly out the front door, leaving his bewildered mother in the kitchen. Pulling on his sandals, he stretched his legs, and began his run into town.

The town was small, but it's small stores had all the necessary supplies he would need. Sasuke browsed the tiny food stall as the shopkeeper gawked at the tall, dark boy. The Uchiha always sent servants for shopping, but the precious young master had been sent? The raven haired boy grabbed a few necessities and laid them on the counter, counting out the desired amount of money. He had decided to run away and start a life elsewhere, without his father sipping his stupid tea and his mother's dull eyes and his brother's attempts to cheer him up. He was no longer a child, a trembling boy in need of kisses and praise. He would-

His thoughts were cut short as something hit him in the gut.

"OOF!" he exclaimed as he fell to the ground. His eyes were clamped together from the pain, and they burned with tears. As Sasuke regained his breath, he looked up to see the person he had run into. Before him stood a tiny pink, haired woman with pointed ears.

"Uchiha?" she asked, extending her hand toward him.

________________________________________________________________

I'll update again soon :) remember, suggestions are appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

hey diddly ho neighborinos!!! got another chapter coming at you! By the way, I'm changing this from a YAOI to a shonen ai, because 1) I can turn in these stories for extra credit at school, and sex scenes would be....awkward... and 2) because I can't stinkin write YAOI scenes! I end up blushing profusely and can't find the right words sooo your stuck with a semi good shonen ai or a crappy YAOI....you pick :P

thanks for listening to my rant all! a new chap shall be out soon, i hope i dont lose to many readers now that i've changed the story somewhat... anyways ENJOY XD

**The Power To Change**

**By mabbeHUNYsun**

**Naruto and it's characters belong to Kishimoto, this is purely fan made *points at fanfiction***

Sasuke looked up at the odd girl, and rubbed his dazed eyes. She had a plain face and was of average height, but something about her startled him. It was as if a candle was burning from inside of her, energizing the air around her. It made the raven feel warm and sleepy and he felt his eyes droop as he continued to stare at her. The girl roughly grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him to his feet with ease, despite her being several inches smaller.

" Ohayo, you are Uchiha correct?" She asked, tilting her head to the side like a puppy. Sasuke's brain felt jumbled and the girl began to look impatient.

" Uchiha....right?" she asked through gritted teeth. She had thought the boy was 'the one' at first, but now she was having second thoughts. This guy seemed to be a dunce! 'A good looking dunce' she giggled.

" Hai.... me...Uchiha." the boy answered lazily. " Who are you?"

Smiling, the girl jabbed her thumb towards her face and giggled " Sakura!! To you, I'm Sakura-chan. Deal?" She added shyly.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. This girl was odd. She made him feel funny, and he didn't like it, not one bit. He tried to compose himself, and stared into 'Sakura's' green eyes. They creeped him out a bit, being so unnaturally colored. His eyes drifted to the hair on the girls head and his mouth hung open in surprise. It was a soft pink mixed with pure white. It hung naturally as if it had never been cut, and he could see tiny braids interspersed throughout her locks. She wore a short, pale yellow yukata sprinkled with pink cherry blossom flowers. She didn't have any shoes. She was quite pretty overall, but the dark haired boy decided her attitude completely stunk. He had enough fangirls, thanks.

" What's your first name cutie?" the girl giggled, snapping Sasuke back into reality.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He sighed moodily as he picked himself up off the ground and dusted off his rump. At the mention of his name, 'Sakura' jumped in the air and squealed.

" YATTA!!!!"

Sasuke was startled, but he careful pulled on his blank mask. Had this odd girl accomplished something by finding him? It was all too troublesome and confusing. He shook his head and began to collect his spoiled groceries.

Meanwhile, 'Sakura' continued to pump her fists in the air, unaware that her short yukata flew up numerous times, to the perverted joy of some passing men.

"Oy!" one of them called out as his companions whistled. 'Sakura' completely ignored them and screeched "YAAATTTAAAA!!" Once more before landing on her feet, grinning like an idiot.

"Baka..." Sasuke whispered sharply to the pink haired girl, " You're drawing unwanted attention to yourself! Shut up and follow me!" He rolled his eyes and began to head for Kakashi-sensei's house.

" Sasuke-kuuuuuun.." the girl pouted. Sasuke cringed at -kun. He hated anyone calling him that, outside his family. He shot Sakura a warning look, but she completely ignored it and continued to pout.

".....demo..." She sniffled. Sakura eyed Sasuke to make sure he wasn't paying too much attention to her. She needn't have worried. He was entirely absorbed in his own thoughts. With a smirk, Sakura turned around and pulled up her yukata's hem slightly to reveal her leg. The man from before wolf whistled at her and Saukra giggled. But, as she turned to face Sasuke's retreating back, the bubbly face was replaced with an angry glare.

**"How dare he stare at us like that? CHAA!!" **Her inner voice shouted. Outer Sakura nodded and giggled to herself.

*"_Neko ni katsuobushi" _she whispered, and within an instant, the whistling man found himself in a well, forty miles from where he had previously been ogling a pretty girl.

" Baka girl! Follow me, you need to explain a few things." Sasuke called over his shoulder. Sakura nodded.

" Hai Sasuke-kun!" She called, and ran to catch up to the annoyed young man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was finishing his supper when he heard the familiar knock on his front door. Four loud raps meant Sasuke needed a place to hide. Kakashi banged the ladle on the edge of the pot lightly and set it down on the table. He wiped his hands with a rough cloth, and opened the door to find his annoyed pupil and a strange, jabbering, shoeless girl.

"Ohaiyogozaimasu!! The pink haired girl squawked, waving her arms in the air. Sakura carefully took in the new stranger's appearance. A plain, black men's yukata and mulitple scarves tied around his neck, covering the lower part of his face. He wore a plain, grey eye patch and a headscarf to keep his piles of unruly silver hair at bay. She mentally yawned while plastering on a fake smile. This guy was boooooring.

"O-ohaiyo..." The man said, terribly confused. The man had never seen Sasuke with a girl before.. especially one this odd looking and talkative. He looked to Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

"She seemed to be looking for me. She says she has a message..." he shrugged. The silver haired man nodded, Basically, Sasuke thought this girl was insane, but didn't want to go home. He understood.

"Come in! I made stew... are you hungry?" he asked the girl. She wrinkled her nose and pouted.

"Does it have meat? I...Can't eat meat...ever." She asked, her eyes as large as dinner plates.

"Ehh..no, just vegetables." Kakashi answered, smiling feebly as Sasuke pushed his way into the warm house.

" SUGOI!!" She answered back as she ran to the pot and ladled stew into a china bowl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aaa, Kakashi-sensei is it?" Sakura questioned as she finished the rest of her stew and set her chopsticks down.

"Hai, Sakura." Kakashi nodded, his voice kind. His Single eye formed a crescent, so you could tell he wore a warm smile.

" Kakashi-sensei, how do you know Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, her eyes flicking about the house. It had two rooms, the room they were eating in, and, Sakura guessed, Kakashi's bedroom. It was modestly furnished, but the furniture and decorations she saw looked to be of high quality.

" I taught Sasuke his swordsmanship, he's quite skilled now." Kakashi said fondly, looking towards his student. Sasuke picked at his stew and tried to hide the grin on his face. "I also give Sasuke a place to stay when he doesn't feel like staying in his own home." he added quickly, making Sasuke frown.

"Enough sensei, I have questions for pinky." Sasuke mumbled, surprising Kakashi and making Sakura pout, He hadn't called her Sakura-chan even once!

"Hai, hai." the silver haired man laughed as he gathered the dishes, "Ask away, I'll clean up."

Sasuke nodded and turned to Sakura, who was fidgeting.

"How do you know my name and what is your business with me?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms and leaning back i his chair. He smirked inwardly at Sakura's uncomfortable appearance, She fidgeted and blushed furiously, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Hai.....I will begin." She said while clearing her throat. Sasuke's eyes stopped roaming the room and focused on the girl.

" The story is old. Older than me and my master and the vessel put together." She whispered, making Sasuke lean in closer, even though he was trying not to seem too interested.

"The story of him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Long ago, our world was ruled by demons. They were strong and fierce and engaged in daily battles with their peers. Their status depended on their strength, so the demon who won most of his battles was looked up to and revered. The strongest demon was the Kyuubi, a terrible, destructive demon lord. No demon could beat him, and so, his status rose until he ruled over many lands. He created nothing but chaos, and the land became stained with the blood of his numerous victims."

Sasuke shuddered at this, but immediately regained his composer and his face became expressionless. Kakashi listened intently while staring into the fire, the light dancing on his face. Sakura sipped from her cup of tea and continued.

" He ruled for hundreds of years, spreading terror and massacring thousands of his fellow demons, all while laughing and feasting on his brothers flesh. The Kyuubi was a terrible nine tailed demon fox, and legend has it that his crazed, bloodthirsty grin could reduce a proud army to blubbering children."

Sakura's fists tightened at this, her nails biting into her tender palm. She relaxed her grip and her face softened as her gaze drifted to the fire.

" But all males have weak hearts, no matter how much they deny it, and the great, destructive Kyuubi was no exception. He gave his heart to an angel... a fallen one. They say she was beautiful beyond your imagination." Sakura's eyes gleamed,

" Her hair was as pale as the moon and her eyes as blue as the sea, She had been discarded from heaven when the others found out her love for the terrible demon. But her devotion never wavered. She was dedicated to her love, as he was to her. The fox stopped killing and the blood that was spilt was washed away by gentle rains. All was good on this planet, and during this peaceful time, the elves, nymphs, fairies and other powerful beings came to be. They were created by the contentment on earth, and they brought peace and order to the forests and streams." Sakura gazed sleepily into the fire as her voice became soft. Sasuke noted that it also held alot of sadness, but he wished for her to continue. He coughed a little into his hand, snapping Sakura out of her daydream. She blushed furiously and continued.

" The great fallen one was deeply devoted to her lord, but her thoughts continued to drift towards a young nymph she had met at a stream one day while she was bathing. He was the stream's caretaker and explained to her how he would die if anything happened to it. The two met often, discussing songs and poetry, and they soon fell in love. T-they... became..l-lovers." Sakura stuttered, blushing profusely. Sasuke suppressed the red tinge that threatened to envelope his cheeks and stared at his feet. Kakashi grinned.

" The demon Kyuubi noticed his wife's constant absence and became angered by it, but didn't mention anything to her. His anger began to consume him, and one day he followed his wife into the woods that surrounded their grand palace. He followed her for hours before she came to a secluded stream that was bursting with animals of all types. The colours were so vibrant, they burnt the Kyuubi's eyes and he gritted his teeth to keep from howling in pain. The fallen one undressed and hummed a song the Lord had never heard before. She swam from the edge of the stream, to a small, quiet waterfall, and called to her lover who appeared before her. The Kyuubi was enraged! He stormed into the clearing, scaring away the birds and animals. He killed the nymph and the stream withered and dried, leaving a barren hole in the earth. He chased his wife through the woods and she cried out for help. Many tears fell from her eyes as she ran, for her lover and for her sure to be ended life. She fell to her knees in front of a holy shrine hidden in the woods and gathered the rest of her strength. As the lord entered the clearing where she knelt, the fallen one chanted the holy words she had memorized and closed her eyes. She drew the terrible kyuubi into herself and sealed him there, so that he could never hurt another living soul. Months later, she gave birth to a love child... the first human, the offspring of a nymph and a fallen angel... who carried the demon lord within him."

Sakura sighed and her eyes fell to the ground, her bare feet tracing patterns in the dirt on the floor.

" Every hundred years, a human is born with the soul of the demon lord trapped inside of them. They are removed from the rest of the world, and placed under constant watch. They carry unimaginable power that they can use on a whim. They could destroy a country with a flick of the hand." The girl shuddered. Sasuke's eyes widened. What amazing power! He found himself a bit jealous. HIS life was normal and boring. A simple rest stop before death.

"Hn..." he snorted as he waited for Sakura to continue.

" Every hundred years, a person is chosen by the master to kill the demon vessel. Never has one failed, but many have fallen in order to do such a thing. In order to kill the demon vessel, it must be taken back to the dead stream that the fallen one's lover used to keep, and it's soul must be drawn from the body and given to the dead earth. The forest will flourish for a single day afterwards, and then die once again, and the soul will be released to repeat the cycle." She finished, letting out a deep breath and stretching her sore legs.

"What an interesting story." Kakashi mumbled as continued to stare into the dying fire.

"...Hai." Sasuke agreed softly, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. "A very intersting story..."

Sasuke felt a cold chill run up his spine. He was excited. What an adventure! The raven began to envy the person of power, until he remembered that they had to be killed.

" Why does this soul go willingly to it's death? Why don't they fight back?" he mumbled to Sakura, whose head shot up.

" I suppose they know it's for the best Sasuke-kun. They know that as soon as they die, the forest blooms and people are once again safe. They can die with a pure conscience." The girl answered sadly. Sasuke thought this over for a minute.

"Then why do they need escorts? Surely with their immense power, they can make it safely on their own?" He questioned.

Sakura returned her gaze to the floor and continued making patterns with her feet.

"Sasuke," Kakashi finally said, breaking the silence and making the dark haired boy jump slightly, "There are evils in this world you have not had to experience that would jump on the chance of collecting a demon vessel. They could put it's power to use, and destroy the world. They have their ways of catching or earning the trust of the carrier." The sliver haired man said calmly, picking himself up from the floor and seating himself at the table.

"Hai..." Sakura whispered, her voice thick with sadness. " That is why they are locked away from their friends and family.... they are condemned to death before their seventeenth birthday. And yet.... they go so willingly..."

The room was deathly silent as Sakura continued to drag her foot on the ground and Sasuke nibbled on his inner cheek.

"What has any of this got to do with me?" He asked, breaking the silence. Sakura looked at him for a moment before she answered.

" I was sent by the woman. She has had a vision, and has seen the one who will kill the vessel." She spoke loudly, in a clear voice.

" Sasuke-kun, you are the one who shall rid the world of the demon lord, like so many before you. You have been chosen by the master, and your fate has been sealed. You must kill the vessel, and I will be there to help you."

well well! Sorry to cut of the chap here, but I have a ton o school work to finish before i leave grade 10 :P

I see these stories as a way to practice my english, so if some of the grammar is TERRIBLE, inform me and i'll make the corrections. I probably wont see the problem otherwise. I wont stop writing, because like i said, this is great english practice and i get extra marks in english class for every story XD

suggestions are always welcome, but try and be nice mkay?


End file.
